The Berry is mine
by Beautifully Flawed
Summary: Quinn and Santana have an argument over who Rachel belongs to.
1. My Berry

Title: The Berry is Mine!

Author: Beautifully Flawed

Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own I wish I did. No profit what so ever.

Spoilers: I don't think so.

Summary.: Quinn and Santana have a little argument over who can court Rachel.

Unbeta

Reviews: Please even if it sucks majorly I love criticism.

Santana stalks down the hallway looking for her prey she finds Quinn slamming her against the locker.

"What the hell Lopez!" she says angrily.

She eyes Quinn a dangerous glint in her eye.

"Stay away from my girl."

Quinn looks at her mildly confused. "Whaa….t are you talking about I've never touched Brittany."

Santana rolls her eyes. "I'm not talking about Brittany you idiot I'm talking about Rachel."

Quinn pushes the brunette off her. "Since when have you had something with Rachel I thought you hated her."

Santana smiles. "That doesn't matter Quinn it's none of your business."

"Listen I don't know what's been going on between you and Rachel but she's mine."

Santana takes a step forward. "Listen I'm not going to repeat myself again STAY AWAY FROM Rachel." She growls.

Quinn smirks. "Last time I checked she was a single woman and you have Brittany."

She sighs. "Sex isn't dating Q."

The blonde could see cleat irritation on her face smiling back not wanting to lose this fight.

"So you're telling me you and Rachel are dating?"

"I didn't say that I'm saying she's mine so back off."

"So you're not dating her which means she can be with whoever she wants."

"Listen Rachel is my girl."

"No your mistaken she's mine." Quinn walks away as the bell rings for class to start. Santana watches her fuming angrily knowing nothings been resolved.

Santana stands in front of her fellow glee club mates.

"So I hear Santana and Quinn have something they'd like to share today. Go ahead girls."

Santana growls at Quinn as she begins the song.

_Excuse me can I talk to you_

_Yeah uh huh sure _

They began circling each other dangerously as they sang the song.

_She's mine she's mine I'm so sorry you seem to be confused_

Rachel watched the scene clearly impressed at the brunettes vocal range. She'd have to let her know later and offer a few pointers. She was a bit confused over the fact that Quinn's voice brought a different element to the song. She was a bit shocked that they'd be fighting over Brittany. She glanced over at the girl who clearly had no idea what was going on she was just enjoying the song. The rest of the glee club was a bit shocked at the song choice and its alteration. The song came to an end with Santana and Quinn nose to nose.

"Damn there's about to be a girl fight." Mercedes whispered to Kurt. He eyed the scene like a new pair of stylish shoes.

Rachel clapped excitedly. "That was well done Santana your vocal range has improved with all those lessons I've been giving you at my house."

Santana went pale at the mention as Quinn looked shocked.

"Quinn I think you could use some more practice I mean something like that even if I attempted wouldn't be so good for my vocals even though I could sing anything." She said confidently causing her team mates to groan.

"That was so so hot you too." Puck said putting an arm around each girl until Santana gave him the evil Lopez death glare. He backed off immediately.

"Quinn I could give you some lessons after school."

"No!" Santana said.

Rachel looked a bit taken back.

"I mean I thought we had lessons today."

Rachel smiled. "I can tutor you both."

Quinn and Santana both looked at each other and sighed.


	2. Why not me?

The Berry is Mine 2/?

Author: Beautifully flawed

Disclaimer: If I owned Ryan Murphy or Fox or Wb Popular wouldn't have been cancelled.

Spoilers: None yet but give it time I'm just getting warmed up.

Summary: Quinn and Santana fighting over Berry

Unbeta

Reviews: Please if you're a hater than hate but not if you're flaming.

Note: This Chapter is more Q/R but don't get excited Faberry fans you might cry a teeny bit.

Note: I'm thinking of doing a fanfic where the glee cast are wow gamers hehe so geeky but its stuck in my head but I don't want to get caught up in any more stories. I'm working on too many as it is and more ideas keep pouring in like this dwp fic ughhh I'm babbling on with the fic goodness. I will try to update every few days but I work a lot.

Chapter 2

Santana was lounging on Rachel's bed as she watched Rachel showing Quinn her special secret breathing exercises that would guarantee her proper vocal range. Quinn looked bored to Santana who sat their smirking knowing what the blonde was in for. The two hours were spent with vocal warm ups from hell Quinn even though this could be worse than doing suicides for the cheerios. Rachel had worked with Santana for a few minutes testing her range and ability to stay on key before giving herself to Quinn for the next hours. Santana was just happy enough to watch her pint size midget continually tell the blonde she was doing it all wrong.

"Can we take a break please?" Quinn asked after she could feel her throat going raw.

Rachel stood there amount than nodded handing Quinn a bottle of water. She took a much needed drink from the semi warm water.

"For your first day you did good but you need to choose songs that will express your unique voice you can't just go singing songs that you can't match your pitch too and if you do….." Quinn had blocked out Rachel's rambling just nodding and staring at her lips.

Santana narrowed her eyes at her.

"I understand. Rachel do you think I could talk to you alone for a minute?" she said a smug smile on her face as Santana continued to glare at her.

"Why of course Quinn you know I'm always here to listen. San would you mine leaving for a few minutes I'll be downstairs shortly." Santana growled lowly walking out the door.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand leading her to the bed to sit.

"There's something important I wanted to tell you." She all of a sudden was feeling shy.

The brunette nodded cocking her head to the side.

"You see over the past few months all of us have gotten closer." She paused. "I mean you and I have even gotten closer."

"You got the jocks to stop slushieing me." Quinn nodded knowing well that was Santana's doing but she wasn't about to let her get the credit.

"Right well what I'm trying to say is I like you."

"I like you too Quinn I mean were not friends yet but I'm sure given time….."

Quinn interrupted her. "No, I mean I'd like to date you or hold your hand or kiss you."

Rachel was doing her best Imation of a fish out of water. "Uh."

Quinn wait for the apocalypse to approach Rachel Berry was speechless. She tried to relax her nerves but she kept fidgeting with the comforter on the bed.

"Say something."

"Well uh…. "Rachel was not expecting this she was a bit dumbfounded.

"Please."

"Quinn I appreciate the offer but I'm not gay. I mean I of course have no issues with it but I like boys."

Quinn looked hurt.

"I mean I'm honored that'd you'd have a crush on me and want that sort of situation but I have to decline." She was feeling so uncomfortable right now.

Quinn was torn and hurt about to cry. She quickly looked at Rachel and nodded than headed out the door.

"Quinn wait…" she was already gone and didn't hear the brunette yelling at her.

Ending note: I was going to write more of the interaction with Rachel giving a huge speech but I hate hurting Quinn even if it's a fic.


	3. I want

The Berry is Mine 3/?

Author: Beautifully Flawed

Disclaimer: Don't own

Note: Sorry about the wait haven't had a day off in quite a while but I manage to pull this out in a few hours for the fans. It isn't exactly what I wanted the song is wait for you by atreyu which inspired this chapter.

Pairing: eventually Pezberry

Rating: PG for angry angry Berry

"Quinn wait..." Rachel ran down the steps but she was too late already hearing Quinns car driving down the road. She stomped her foot angrily crossing her arms and huffing. She turned around walking back into the house her shoulders slumped. Her hand was to her head already feeling a head ache coming on at the stress and emotions that had yet to finally impact her.

"Rach..." Santana had watched Quinn run down the stairs and out the house having a good idea already about what just transpired.

"Don't... just don't. Rachel's hands were shaking. Santana gently placed her own on them holding them gently. Rachel eyes raised from the floor to stare into Santana's.

"She...I don't understand the song and Brittany," she was completely off her balance as the words just tumbles out.

"What happen?"

Rachel shook her hands free.

"I need to be alone right now." she said finally after what seemed like hours.

"I'm not leaving." she said firmly quickly grabbing the girls face and gently kissing her.

Rachel sighed. " You can't just confess some undying love after... I mean you all treated me like I had some sort of disease and now after all this time." she was hyperventilating and stuttering over her words.

"Rachel you know were all sorry."

She quickly turned her head up towards the other girl. "But that song."

Santana looked at her fiercely trying to keep her cool.

"It was about you Rach." she squared her shoulders as if she was waiting for a fight.

"Have you all lost your minds!" she screeched. "I mean you and Brittany and Quinn. You all tortured me and... and... I mean I understand at this time in our young adult lives that we'd have the need for experimentation but you don't just confess you love to the girl you've been using as a doormat since middle school." Rachel could already see how the conversation of needing to see a therapist again as going to go down between her fathers.

"I mean really I not something for everyone in Glee to try first its Finn than Puck and now you and Quinn. I don't understand why after all this time you both are having these light bulb moments now. I have no problem with the gay factor but why me!" at this point in time Rachel was so angry she was pushing Santana towards the door quickly slamming it in her face. Five minutes later the door opened and Santana got a mouth full of backpack.

The next day in Glee was tense as Rachel hesitatingly walked in and sat as close to the door as she could. When Quinn walked in the club noticed her red rimmed eyes and no sleep sluggish look. Santana walked in late with a pep to her step and Puck on her arm. Puck grabbed a stool and took a seat with Santana standing next to him.

"Puck and I have something we've been working on."

"Shut up and listen." he said gruffly as he gently tuned his guitar.

A gently unfamiliar melody could be heard no one recognizing the song. Santana had ditched her cheerio uniform for the day for something a bit more dramatic and Tina style. She figured she could play the rocked out look for a day to bring better stage presence plus she was hoping it'd get Rachel on her side.

Puck strummed gently starting the song.

_It started with a kiss and turned out something else _

_The blood coursing through my veins I think of no one else _

_I never believed in much but I believe in this _

_I'm in complete without you, I'd kill to taste your kiss._

_I I'm lost and lonely (So lost and so lonely) Santana joined in adding her own feminine touch. _

_Scared and hiding_

_Blind without you. Santana and puck both coming in complete harmony. _

_Santana joined in for the chorus bringing an extra flair to the lyrics and making the song more of a ballad than what it was before. Puck was standing up by now letting his eyes drift across the room. _

_Santana: When the world comes crashing down and the skies begin to fall _

_Both: I'll wait for you _

_Puck: When the days grow old and long and my skin turned into stone _

They finish the first verse Puck slowly inching closer to the glee club and quickly trading his acoustic for electric.

Santana gets a determined look on her face eying Rachel who can't seem to take her eyes off the door but quickly averting her eyes away to glance at Santana.

_It's all so different now, emotions burn me out.  
I have a lifeless touch, this distance leaves no doubt.  
I fear it all too much but part of me believes._

"No just stop stop!." Quinn got up unplugging the guitar and causing Puck and Santana to stop singing to stare at her in shock.

"You can't possibly be serious... I mean one no one even knows what song this is or who sings."

Brittany quickly raises her hand. "I do."

Quinn laughs gently but quickly turns a murderous glare onto Santana.

"I can't believe that after all this your still going to serenade her. I mean she's made it perfectly clear she's in love with Finn." tears were gently flowing down her face.

Rachel was getting irritated. "Excuse me I believe that Rachel Berry gets to chose whats right for Rachel Berry and no more serenades or songs directed at me. Yes I like Finn we have a date for Friday night."

Santana went to protest but Rachel put her hand up silencing her.

"You need to deal with it. Quinn. Santana." She glanced at both the girls.

"Enough is enough just drop it I want to date Finn." she stormed out after her speech.

Finn just sat there shocked as all eyes landed on him.

"Whatever." Santana rolled her eyes and walked out quickly followed by Quinn.

Quinn stood there staring at Finn an idea already popping in her head. Quinn Fabray doesn't give up and Rachel would be hers with some possible help from Santana._  
_


End file.
